


Exciting Electricity

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: 5sos torture scenes [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum Hood - Freeform, Electricity, Pain, Torture, Water burning, burn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run run run away when I get you back you'll have pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exciting Electricity

I have caught you again my little pup. Trying to escape from me. Trying to run away from fate. The fate to which you are destined to die. To die by my hands. We play this little game of chase for now but soon my pup you will die.

As for your punishment this time I will not be so easy. As much as I love seeing you on your knees being lashed crying out in pain. With tears falling out of your dark earth brown eyes. This time it's going to be even more fun and painful. Yes more painful. More fun. 

Oh yes so much fun. Fun indeed. Oh yes my dear pup electricity is so much fun, but first we must have blood and water to make this even more exciting. The power of the light is so overwhelming. The way I've seen it being used. Manipulated to the user's use. Is so glorifying. 

To start we must have you hang from the ceiling dangling by a chain as you sway naked back and forth back and forth. Keeping time like a small pendulum.,   
I graze my hands over my favorite instrument. Blade No. 12. Reminiscing the screams. You remember my little pup when I last used this on you. Your voice screamed out so loud it made me have tears in my eyes. From the beauty of your voice. The noise was so glorious. God I loved every minute of it. You were different then the other boy. It was a whole different sensation. 

But sadly today I shall not use it. I need you alive.Today instead we will use blade No. 58. The blades jagged edge is sharp enough to glide through skin but it is able to make perfect curves.   
I take to your skin. Drawing little waves in your skin. Making little swirls that bleed tremendously.   
You barely cry. You whimper. This makes me sad but this is only the beginning. I'm make more waves and swirls till they litter your body. As I do the red liquid pours. Dribbling out of your cuts. Making little patterns. Dripping into the drain underneath you.   
It's time for the pain my little puppy.   
I have prepared your water. Yes water. Hot boiling water. I pour the water over your olive tan skin. You thrash trying to get the scorching liquid off. As it turns red as the liquid burns through your cuts. They sting as the water runs over them. The water mixes with the blood. You scream now but I haven't even started. It's time to have fun. The real fun. 

I pull out my lighting bolt. As soon your eyes see it you start thrashing like I've never seen before. You know what is going to happen. I'm happy that you know. 

I trace the pole against your cuts. Not turning it on. Just tracing. Swirls. Swirls. Swirling circles. So beautiful. I turn the pole on. Testing. You scream loud not as loud as before but loud. 

I hold it against one of your cuts. You scream as the bolt burns your cut. The smell of burning flesh makes me smile. I run the bolt over your back. You cry out so loud. So beautifully. It's music that only I can listen to. That scream is for me. It is mine. For me. I walk around you. Pressing here and there. I press it against your manhood.   
You scream an unholy scream. A scream indescribable. So loud. I love it. Your face is in pain. The sound was so breathtaking my heart stoped. It stopped for you pup.   
My good little hood puppy.   
My little pup.   



End file.
